Kinetic Energy Feats
Introduction In physics, the kinetic energy of an object is the energy that it possesses due to its motion. It is defined as the work needed to accelerate a body of a given mass from rest to its stated velocity. Having gained this energy during its acceleration, the body maintains this kinetic energy unless its speed changes. The same amount of work is done by the body in decelerating from its current speed to a state of rest. In classical mechanics, the kinetic energy of a non-rotating object of mass m travelling at a speed v is \tfrac{1}{2}mv^2 . Rules Kinetic energy of objects can be used for various calculations. However the following rules apply: No kinetic energy for faster than light speeds: Kinetic energy calculated for faster than light objects, or more precise for objects for which v \ge 299 792 458 m / s , is not considered legitimate. That is because the kinetic energy of an object, using the correct physical description through relativistic mechanics, would require infinite energy to reach the speed of light, and for objects above the speed of light the equations wouldn't return real values. Since the energy would approach infinity towards the speed of light it also isn't allowed to use relativistic speed as an approximation for the kinetic energy of faster than light objects, since by using an approximation close enough to the speed of light any given value could be reached through that method. Do not calculate speed from kinetic energy: The kinetic energy an object was calculated to possess, in any way whatsoever, should not be considered as related through its speed. While the formula technically can be used to relate those values in both direction this is disregarded in practice. One reason for this is that fiction in general differentiates between the attack potency and the speed of a character. Another reason is that it returns unrealistic values, as even a Small City level+ punch would already have Relativistic+ speed. Out of similar reasons mass should also not be calculated from it. The relativistic kinetic energy value is only accepted up to 4 times the Newtonian value: The kinetic energy value calculated using the formula for relativistic kinetic energy is only accepted to the point where it is 4 times as high as the value of Newtonian kinetic energy. That is the case, if the speed of the moving object is above 93% of the speed of light. For kinetic energy values above that, which are not faster than light, 4 times the kinetic energy value should be taken. Reason for this rule is that the relativistic kinetic energy diverges towards infinity for speeds approaching the speed of light. So to not get inflated extremely high results setting a threshold at 4 times the kinetic energy value was decided upon. An exception to the last rule would be if a specific value is explicitly stated: For example, the Flash hitting with the force of a white dwarf star. Speed can be used to find KE when A certain character swings/deflects using a weapon. The kinetic energy of the weapon can be found in this case. A certain character moves at a certain speed while carrying an object. This is because it requires energy to move an object at a certain speed. The kinetic energy displayed is directly shown to be as a result of speed, or at least heavily implied to be so. Examples would be: A meteor crashing into the ground, as well as a Kaiju moving at full speed. A projectile has been calculated to move at a certain speed, such as a cannonball or a spear. Speed cannot be used to find KE when The calculated kinetic energy value is heavily inconsistent with the rest of the cast in the series. EX: Quicksilver's calculated speed cannot be used to derive kinetic energy as it heavily contradicts his established power levels. There is a destruction/AP calculation along with a speed calculation. The destruction/AP calculation would take priority over the speed calculation in this case as the AP calculation would be a better proof in regards to how much damage he/she is capable of in an attack. For example, if a character swings a mace, and it destroyed a part of a wall, but the speed was calculated to be Mach 300, the energy required to destroy part of the wall would take priority over the kinetic energy derived from speed in this case. Category:Calculation Instructions